Transparent solids are used to form various products such as display and touch screen devices. The inspection of transparent solids is complicated by the difficulty of separating specular reflection from the top surface of a transparent sample from specular reflection from the bottom surface of a transparent sample. This difficulty is further complicated when there is only time for a single scan to be performed at any given location on the transparent sample.